Golden Sand
Golden Sand plays a major role in the ninth Dark Parables game, Queen of Sands. It is the source of Mab's powers and the physical element used to create her Nightmares, as well as to revert them back to normal. This Golden Sand is based on the magical sand believed to be used by the mythological Sandman. Appearance and Mechanics Golden Sand appears just like regular sand - only with a golden sheen. This sand is the source of power for the Keepers of Dreams. In Queen of Sands, it is frequently seen in plain leather pouches, but it can likely be kept in any kind of receptacle. Traditionally, the Keepers of Dreams keep their sand inside their hourglasses. This sand needs to be replenished yearly at the Temple of the Moon during the Time of Purity. Mab uses the machinery in the Perfume Factory to disperse her sand throughout all of Montafleur. When citizens and creatures within the town breathe in the sand, they become Nightmare versions of themselves. History Golden Sand is a magical artifact that has been used by the Keepers of Dreams since the Moon Goddess first created them. The sand would be sprinkled across the eyes of sleeping humans, causing them to have beautiful and inspiring dreams. It was this sand that led to the Keepers of Dreams being known as "Sandmen" by the humans they visited. When the sand in a Keeper's Hourglass ran out, the Keeper would be susceptible to the evils of the world. To prevent this from happening, the Keepers would gather once a year in the Temple of the Moon during the Time of Purity. The Temple provided them with protection while their Golden Sand was replenished. In the Year of the Raven, one Keeper's sand ran out before he could reach the safety of the Temple of the Moon. He was corrupted and began creating Nightmares out of all the creatures of Earth. The Moon Goddess was forced to destroy him and created artifacts to be used in such a thing should ever happen again. Relevant Parables The Goddess' Gift (from Queen of Sands) Since the dawn of time, the Goddess of the Moon has protected the people of Earth from evil forces. She bestowed upon them many magical relics and artifacts to ease their hardships. The Moon Goddess was beloved by the people of Earth, so they built many temples in her honor. In return for their gratitude, she granted them the ability to dream as they slept. The Goddess created the Keepers, beings who visited the humans each night, sprinkling golden sand across their eyes which made them dream. The few humans who saw these creatures called them Sandmen for the magic sand they carried. The Keepers were quiet beings who kept to themselves. They did not influence humanity, but instead watched their dreams with curiosity and awe. As time passed, the humans forgot about the Goddess' gift and the Sandmen faded into a legend told to young children to help them sleep well. The Fallen Keeper (from Queen of Sands) For centuries, the Keepers lived on Earth, serving the Moon Goddess by granting people dreams. Their dreams inspired humanity, so they prospered and advanced. The Moon Goddess gave an hourglass to each Keeper. Each contained the magical sand that was the source of their powers. The Keepers had to replenish their sand yearly at the Temple of the Moon. While their power is being restored, the Keepers are vulnerable, so they must be careful. This vulnerability made them susceptible to evil. Even among the purest creatures, seeds of evil can be sown. In the year of the Raven, one Keeper's sand ran out before he reached the temple. His hourglass cracked and hate filled his heart. He abused his powers, turning everything into living nightmares. The Keepers fought him, until the Moon Goddess intervened and destroyed him, repairing his damage. To protect the others, she gave them lunar stones to protect them against corruption. Gallery Detective-uses-sand.jpg|The Detective Grabs Some Sand Old-woman-gold-sand.jpg|The Old Woman with Sand Category:Objects Category:Queen of Sands Category:Magic Objects Category:Artifacts